Kindness Will Follow
by Wild Katt
Summary: Kari finds a castle-like mansion and is very lost. She comes across a girl who seems to be a ghost, who takes over her body and Kari is left to watch what the ghost does with her...


KINDNESS WILL FOLLOW  
  
  
Kari slowly walked down the cold stone hallway that seemed to never end. She was in an old castle-like mansion. It seemed very cold and dark to her and she didn't know why; she had no idea how or why she was in the Digital World either. Everything seemed so confusing to her.  
  
She pulled back the curtain of one of the windows in the hall. It was pitch black, all but the glow of the moon reflecting in the nearby pond. She noticed that it was late in the evening, but she didn't know how late.   
  
She continued walking down the hall. It seemed to get longer the farther she walked. She finally came to a door with lettering scratched in it, it read: forbidden from all human eyes, enter at your own risk. She had no idea where it lead to, but she didn't care. She opened the door and it was a large room, nearly empty. There were only three things in it, a desk, chair and a great grandfather clock, leaning against the far wall.   
  
Kari walked right up to the clock. Her nose nearly touched it. She looked up at the time. 11:59. She sat at the chair pushed up to the desk and brushed her right hand against the dusty top. She figured it had to be old, and not touched for a long time.   
  
A loud sound echoed through her ears, it was the clock striking 12, midnight. Just as the sound went everything when quiet, suspiciously quiet. Then there was a huge gust of wind that made the curtains in the windows blow madly and it got even colder from that point on.   
  
Kari covered her eyes from the furious winds. The wind slowly died down and finally came to a stop. Then, standing right in front of her was a very misty figure of a girl. She was tall and pretty, and had long flowing hair that waved back and forth along with her light blue dress that ended at the floor.   
  
She looked Kari in the eyes and smiled. Kari felt uncomfortable with her around, considering she was transparent, meaning she could see through her! The girl floated towards Kari. She turned around facing away from her and sat inside of Kari. Kari was too petrified to move, she had a girl sitting inside of her! The girl alined their hands and they seemed to sink into hers, then she alined their feet, until the girl was inside of Kari and in control of her actions! Kari was just possessed by a ghost!  
  
She stood up and walked out of the door. She walked back towards where Kari had just come from. They walked for a while until they came to a stop in front of a large painting. As this was all going on, Kari could still see what the ghost was doing and going with her body, even though she couldn't do anything about it.   
  
The ghost made her arms remove the painting from the wall and place it aside. There, in front of her, was a huge door with a combination lock to open it. She unlocked the door and it opened with a long creak. She walked into the now open doorway and walked down another hall.   
  
At the very end of this hall was another door. Written on it in gold lettering was: Shall the one who finds this door, find what they really deserve. If thy is kind hearted, kindness will follow; if tho is dark and evil, then death become them. Pick the right key, you shall proceed; pick the wrong key, and tho shall parish.   
  
She lifted a ring of keys on the doorknob; there were at least 20 keys on it. "Which one, ohh Light Princess?" The words came from Kari's mouth, but she did not say them! It was a soft British accent, nothing like Kari's voice at all!  
  
"Excuse me? You want me to pick which key? How am I supposed to do that?" Kari asked, and she spoke aloud as well. It was if one person spoke and responded with a different voice.   
  
"You are the Light Princess, you should have a very strong instinct for these things. I don't. I have tried at this once before, but did not succeed. I need your help so I can finally view what lies inside." She said.  
  
Kari had figured out what this ghost wanted. She was killed by choosing the wrong key, and still longs to see what lies behind the locked door. "I can't help. I want to, but it's just that I can't."   
  
"But you can princess. That is why I have chosen you."   
  
"Why are you calling me Light Princess?" Kari asked confused.  
  
"I call you what you are. Now, are you going to help me or not?" She asked crossing Kari's arms.   
  
"But if I choose the wrong key, won't I be killed?"   
  
"Yes. But if you don't help, then you will still be killed. By me."   
This made Kari nervous. She was too confused to think at the moment, and her life was on the line, no matter what she chose!   
  
"Keep in mind. There is a small chance that you will choose the right key. I'm counting on you."   
  
Kari noticed something about the lock on the door. It was silver. Most of the keys were gold. They didn't match. That narrowed 20 to 3. She looked at the style of the lock, it was in a diamond shape, and there was only one silver key that had a diamond form. That one was the right key.  
  
"So, have you made a decision of what you're going to do?" The ghost proceeded.  
  
"That key." Kari said pointing to it.   
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes." Kari sighed. She held her breath as the ghost put the key in. It opened. Kari pushed the door aside and a huge flash of bright white light blinded them both. They covered Kari's eyes and waited for the light to fade, which it eventually did.   
  
Kari rubbed her eyed, the ghost no longer possessed her, she could tell. Kari looked behind her to see the misty figure of the ghost before as a human. She was brought back to life.  
  
"Kindness will follow." The girl smiled and hugged Kari, "Thank you."   
  
  
  
The End  



End file.
